1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabin construction of a wheel loader having a vehicle body with a driver's section at a rear position, a backhoe detachably attached to a rear end of the vehicle body and a cabin for covering the driver's section.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In a known wheel loader of the above-noted type, the cabin is constructed integrally, i.e. undetachably with the driver's section so as to cover the top and four lateral sides of the same. With this integral construction, there arises an inconvenience if the vehicle is to selectively cope with two different modes of use, where the vehicle is used with connection with the backhoe and where the vehicle is used without the backhoe connection, since the former mode requires an additional space for accommodating a control unit for the backhoe which, when installed, projects within the cabin. In order to accommodate with these different cases, there must be provided several cabins of different constructions.
More particularly, when it is necessary to equip the vehicle with the backhoe. A cabin having an undetachable flat rear wall cannot accommodate the backhoe control unit, whereby the entire cabin must be replaced by another cabin having a rearwardly projecting rear wall. Needless to say, such replacement of entire cabin is troublesome and costly.
The present invention attends to this drawback of the prior art.